Anonymous love
by Acidbuk
Summary: A letter from once of the girls to Tenchi, but who is it from? Can you guess?


Author: Kenny 'Acidbuk' M'comic  
  
Authors email: acidb@postmaster.co.uk  
  
Summary: A letter from once of the girls to Tenchi, but who is it from? Can you guess?  
  
Disclaimer: The Tenchi Muyo/Universe theme and its characters do not belong to me, they belong to AIC/Pioneer please don't sue me. However the characters that I have created and this story DO belong to me.  
  
Shout-outs A big thank you once again to the time and patience of my Proof- reader GrayCie  
  
Warnings: None.  
  
  
  
Anonymous love  
  
  
  
Tenchi had just got home from training and working in the carrot patch, he was greeted by the usual sound of Ayeka and Ryoko fighting. "What are those two fighting over NOW"?, he summed in his mind, as he gripped the front door handle and opened the door.  
  
When he walked through, a scene of Ryoko gripping her hands around Ayeka's neck greeted him,  
  
"RYOKO, what are you doing? Let go of Miss Ayeka", Tenchi snapped in anger.  
  
"Sure, Tenchi, anything for you", Ryoko purred, letting go of Ayeka.  
  
"Thank you Lord Tenchi, it's all her fault anyway!", Ayeka stammered out catching her breath.  
  
"Why, you!", Ryoko powered up an energy ball but Tenchi intervened before she could use it.  
  
"Ok, what's going on", Tenchi asked.  
  
"Wel,l this Demon woman was trying to teach Sasami to fight!", Ayeka blurted.  
  
"What's wrong with that?", Tenchi said confused.  
  
"WHAT'S WRONG, A JURIAN PRINCESS HAS NO NEED TO FIGHT, THAT'S WHY WE HAVE THE IMPERIAL JURIAN FORCES", Ayeka yelled.  
  
"I was just trying to teach her to defend herself, princess", Ryoko grunted between clenched teeth.  
  
"I have to agree with Ryoko Miss Ayeka, with the number of times we get attacked its important to be able to defend yourself, you can't always be there to protect her", Tenchi replied calmly.  
  
Ayeka nodded in agreement with Tenchi, after all it did make sense, he was right, she wouldn't always be here to protect her, but Ryoko's methods of combat just seem wrong.  
  
"Why do you always pick fights with Ryoko, Miss Ayeka, you know she is far stronger than you", Tenchi asked sternly. Ayeka did not respond, she simply turned and walked off. Ryoko threw her arms around Tenchi in a huge hug almost crushing Tenchi's ribcage. "What you say we go somewhere and…", the rest of Ryoko's sentence was only audible to Tenchi.  
  
"Please not tonight Ryoko, I've had a real bad day, I'm just not in the mood for ---", Tenchi was cut off.  
  
"Sex", Ryoko blurted out.  
  
"NO, I'm not in the mood for messing around", Tenchi was cut off again.  
  
"So you are in the mood for sex?", Ryoko purred.  
  
"RYOKO!", Tenchi shouted.  
  
"Ok, ok I'm sorry", Ryoko said batting her eyes, she knew that Tenchi could never stay angry with her when she did that.  
  
"I'm sorry I yelled at you Ryoko", Tenchi caved.  
  
The rest of the way to his room was pretty uneventful, he passed Mihoshi and Kiyone in the hallway but nothing was said, he knew Kiyone had been pretty down lately as Mihoshi was worse the last few weeks than usual and it was driving her nuts. He finally arrived at his door, breathing a slight sigh of relief and entered his room.  
  
Tenchi looked around the room, and on the bed was a small white envelope with a single word written on it "Tenchi". He walked over and picked up the envelope examining it, there were no other markings on it except his name, he opened it and pulled out its contents an A4 sized piece of paper. He started to read it.  
  
  
  
"To my Tenchi", the letter began.  
  
"I can't believe I can call you that, 'MY Tenchi', I wish you were but you're not and probably never will be MY Tenchi, but a girl can dream can't she. I guess that's why I'm writing this letter, a dream, a dream that I can no longer keep to my self, a dream that haunts my sleep. I don't know why or when it started but it did and now it's like an inferno inside my head. All I can think of is you, ok, that's not entirely true, I DO think of other things but you are predominately there. Gods this isn't going well so far is it, you're probably standing there thinking what on earth is she trying to say, right! Well what I'm saying is that, that I love you, I love Tenchi Masaki. Man it's a lot easier to write that than to say isn't it? I'd had relationships before but nothing serious, and love, there was never any love, but when I'm with you, there's something deep inside of me that bubbles its way to the surface until I can almost not stand it any more. It makes me want to grab you and kiss you right there in front of everyone but I know if I did that I'd lose you for good". Tears started to roll down his cheeks hitting the paper as he continued to read.  
  
"Ok, I promised myself I wouldn't cry when I wrote this but I can't help it, thinking of you always make me cry. I don't know why, but when I see you, it always brightens my day, even if we don't actually speak, just being near you make's it worth getting up. Some mornings I find that you're the only reason I bother getting up at all, the others probably wouldn't notice me if I left but you would and that's why I stay, the only reason I stay. I fell in love with you, heart and soul, Tenchi Masaki, heart and soul.  
  
With love from…", Tenchi Finished reading, his tears had soaked that area of the paper so much that the name was now unreadable. Tenchi lost his grip on the paper and it went floating down to the floor.  
  
Authors notes: Ok who do you think wrote the letter? I know who I was writing from but I'm not going to tell you, as I want you to draw your own conclusions, as always. Comments to: -  
  
acidb@postmaster,co.uk as per usual flames will be ignored :-) 


End file.
